The World Theme Park
by Dream-Spiral
Summary: Putting his life on hold for his younger brother, Arthur takes a job as a Ride Operator at the famous The World Theme Park. Along the way he meets new friends and romances he'd never expect to find in a hectic amusement park.


With a heavy sigh Arthur reclined back into his chair whilst reading his employee packet he had gotten today after his first orientation at The World Theme Park. Grant it, it wasn't a dream job but it was a job and with money problems who was one to complain? Not Arthur, with a heap of debts and the money for his younger brother's college tuition Arthur desperately need this job. And if need be he would climb to the top, to Area supervisor he hoped.

Scanning through the employee policies he groaned at the fact he'd have to be working under the scorching sun, with upset and angry guests and damn teenagers. However he'd endured worse and if it was for Peter's sake he'd do anything in the world for him. He only wished he lucked out and worked indoors but seeing as though all of the rides were outdoors he knew it was impossible.

"Arthur! I'm home!" Peter yipped as he came in and dropped his bag onto the floor and went over to give his big brother a kiss on his head. Arthur grumbled in response and smacked Peter's head with the employee packet. "Pick up your bag Peter. I thought I taught you some manners." He sighed again," but looks like it just goes through that thick head of yours." He frowned, smacking Peter again.

"Whatever! So how did your orientation go? Did they teach how to operate rides and stuff? How bout free tickets!?" Arthur sighed heavily, slumping further into the couch, "It was alright, lots of /young/ new comers and cheesy videos. All that nonsense and what not. Apparently I'm stationed at…" He peeked over at the paper again till he found the area, "Ah, Area 1, so it means I'll-"

Peter shrieked, "YOU'LL BE WORKING AT X-TREME X-TREME! AND WHOOSHING RAPIDS! HOLY CRAP! THAT'S SUPER COOL!" Arthur froze in shock, staring wide eyed at Peter before trembling and laughing, "Yes Peter, I'll be working there and I promise I'll get you and your friends tickets as soon as I can get them." Peter jumped up and down before hugging his big brother,"Thank you so much Arthur! Promise I'll try my best at school!"

Arthur smiled softly and nodded, smacking Peter's shoulder,"You better work you arse off boy, now go on and change, pizza should be here soon." Peter nodded and skipped off into his room. Arthur on the other hand ran his fingers through his hair and eyed again the packet,"God help me get through this."

With a startled jolt from the multitude of knocks coming from behind their door Arthur lazily stood up and headed over to open it. A tired smile played on his lips, opening the door to reveal the small Italian he had befriended two years ago when he had arrived with Peter in hand. "Arthur! Ciao! I brought you a Peter your pizza and some pasta from Nonno!" Arthur frowned, surprised he was getting extra food again, without needing to pay, "Feli….I appreciate this but- please let me pay for the pasta or let me give you a tip." Feliciano shook his head,"Your family to us Arthur! Plus Nonno doesn't mind! He's just happy helping family!"

"I owe you all so much I just…well, if you ever need help cleaning the restaurant or any help please, please ask for me. I'd love to help in return for what you've done for us. " Feli smiled widely and nodded,"Don't worry Arthur! If there's anything me and Lovino will tell you right away! Ah! Lovino's in the car waiting, he'll be mad if keep him waiting! Well Ciao Arthur!" Feliciano waved goodbye to Arthur as he spun around and quickly headed back to Lovino leaving in such a rush Arthur wasn't able to wave back.

Looking down at the food Arthur smiled, turning around and closing the door as he went over to their small table and placing the food down. He spun round to open up the cabinets and retrieve plates for both him and Peter. "Peter! Dinner's ready!", he yelled hoping he didn't have to call for Peter a second time. Noticing Peter wasn't coming out of his room Arthur grumbled, mumbling under his breath,"I spoil him too much…PETER! DINNER'S READY IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ARSE HERE IN 2 SECONDS I SWE-"

"HERE!" Peter panted as he rushed over to their small table and sat himself down, smiling widely at Arthur who huffed in return,"You better have been doing your homework lad. Now here eat up and make sure to thank Feli and Lovino when they give you a ride to school tomorrow." Peter whined," Do I really have to hitch a ride with them Arthur? Lovino's such a pr-"

"Don't say it Peter unless you want soap in your mouth. And yes they do, I have a job now remember? A real job. So I can't give you a ride to school." Peter pouted but gave up as he took a slice of pizza and placed next to his pasta, "Fiiiiiine, I'll just listen to music on the way." He mumbled, taking nimble bites of his food. Arthur smiled lightly and pat his head before he too began to eat.

Finishing up dinner Peter ran back to this room and Arthur finished washing the dishes before he went back to the couch and look over the employee packet. Wanting to be as prepared as he could for his first day of work. He throughly examined the map of the entire Park hoping to memorize everything but it little did he know the map would only go so far. Experience and physically walking through the park would he be able to quickly adapt and memorize important places. For now though he did as much as he could, mumbling out distinguishable attractions he could use in case a guest asked.

Arthur had always been very studious and organized yet this whole ride operator job through him for a loop. He was never one for amusement parks nor being a very sociable person and here in this job he'd have to pull out a smile every minute. Controlling his temper would be quite a challenge as well but now there was no turning back and as night went, Arthur had fallen asleep on the couch and was woken by his alarm. He immediately jumped up and hurriedly started to get ready.

Peter yawned as he walked out of his room, sleepily watching Arthur run back and forth. "It's 6:30 in the morning Arthur, you'll make it time dummy…" He yawned, rubbing his eyes as he headed over to the bathroom. Arthur fixed up his hair as much as he could before giving up and just pinning on his name tag onto his bright blue uniform shirt. He looked at himself in his mirror and frowned, shaking his head and sighing,"That's as good as it's going to get." He took his keys and knocked on the bathroom door!," Alright Peter, I'm off to work be safe and have fun at school!" He yelled as he rushed out of the door. Peter slowly dozing off while on the toilet mumbling back to Arthur who had left to have a good day.

Driving to work Arthur looked in awe again as he passed by the rides along the employee entrance. Finding a parking space he slowly got out of his car and breathed in deeply and out. _This is it, phew, first day, I can make it_. He nodded, heading over to the building that he figured was the Employee Operation where he'd clock in at 8:10 am exactly. Making his way over he noticed the quiet boy he remembered seeing yesterday. Slowly approaching him he tapped the boy's shoulder. The boy turned around in surprise but calmed down remembering Arthur from the orientation.

"Ooh, hello..umm.." He looked down ashamed about forgetting the other's name, "Oh it's Arthur." The blonde, violet eyed boy gave a small smile and reached out his hand,"Matthew." Arthur shook his hand and nodded,"Sorry for surprising you but I was wondering if we'd be working together in the same Area? I'm in Area 1." Matthew frowned and shook his head," I'll be working at the souvenir stores in Area 1 but not in operations…Oh! but my brother Al should be there! He's been working here for 2 years so if you need any help just ask him! I would've like to introduce you but he clocked in a little earlier to open up the ride…"

Arthur blinked but smiled gratefully,"I'll keep that in mind oh-" "Hey new hires! mind heading inside now! We gotta clock in!" Arthur frowned and looked over at the albino employee lined up behind who yelled at both him and Matthew, glaring at him before he and Matthew headed into the building to clock in. Making their way out they both went their separate ways, wishing one another luck on their first day.

Arthur gulped with fear as he started to make his way out into the park, he looked around taking in his surroundings an dyeing proud of himself for being able to land a job. With a little relief he smiled lightly as he headed over to the ride he'd be working at today which was Serpent 8 next to X-treme X-treme. Not necessarily knowing which way was the employee entrance way he figured he'd head up through normal entrance as he reached the top he saw a rather handsome, no gorgeous he thought, guy on the other side controlling the ride. He noticed a similarity between this man and Matthew and so he assumed it was Al, Matthew's brother.

The rather handsome young, who Arthur thought was extremely attractive. So much he made the bright colored uniform and khakis wearable and not look as bad as Arthur had thought they did. His thoughts interrupted when Alfred laughed again and opened up the gates for Arthur, urging him to come in. Arthur blinked, confused as he stepped through the metal gates and looked around, looking for a way to get through the other side. "Haven't seen ya around so betting you're a new hire." Arthur nodded about to ask how to get through before he was rudely interrupted,"Sorry man rules are ya gotta ride before crossing over. "

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, hope you guys are intrigued by this theme park au. There's a bunch of stuff I'd like to cover in this story and hopefully I'll be able to. As for the idea well, I actually worked at an Amusement Park about year so, I though I'd write about something I know and have experience of. And yes, I was a ride operator as well and it's a great job but pretty stressful. So I want to go over all of the procedure and give you guys a little behind the scenes of an amusement park with this story too. **

**The romance between Alfred and Arthur will be a bit of slow build up just because in this kind of setting being a new hire is very stressful and you have to be on your toes. So please look forward to it! And reviews would be great, thank you!**


End file.
